


Half of You, Half of Me

by Pegsccarter



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Babies, Domestic, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Pregnancy, Steggy - Freeform, Steggy Positivity Week, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7052434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegsccarter/pseuds/Pegsccarter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day Steve Rogers and Peggy Carter became parents to a little girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half of You, Half of Me

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written for Steggy Positivity Week Day 4: Domesticity.

Nothing could have prepared Steve for the day he would become a father, or the overwhelming sense of joy and love he would feel for his child and especially for her mother, Peggy. 

He and Peggy were now parents to a little girl.

_Parents._ They were parents. The thought of this was something so surreal to both of them, but so far, Steve had to say he loved it.

He loved this tiny little being in his arms. He loved Peggy for bringing her into this world.

He didn’t think it was possible to love his best girl more than he had already, but now he knew it was possible.

As he looked down at their daughter in his arms, he saw how much she already looked like Peggy. She was so beautiful, just like her mother.

The same dark hair covered her head. He knew his daughter’s eyes were blue, though they were now closed. He had gotten a glimpse of them earlier when she had been squinting up at him. For a moment, Steve wondered whether or not his daughter’s eyes would stay blue like his or turn brown, like Peggy’s.

Images of a little girl who looked exactly like Peggy flashed through his mind, making a smile appear on his face.

That would be incredible, having a daughter who looked just like his best girl. But still, he knew without a doubt they would love her, no matter what she looked like, or who she grew up to be.

She was their daughter. That was all that mattered.

“I see you’re smitten.”

The sound of Peggy’s voice made Steve finally tear his eyes away from the baby to meet his best girl’s eyes.

“Of course I am, Peg,” Steve said. “How can I not be? She is _ours_ after all.”

A smile then appeared on Peggy’s face as she rested her head on her pillow and attempted to shake off the grogginess of sleep.

“She is,” Peggy said. “How is our little darling?”

“She’s good.” Steve then made his way over from the chair in one corner of the room to Peggy’s bed. “She’s been sleeping for the most part.”

“Well, she’s had a busy day,” Peggy said. She held out her arms, ready to receive the baby as her husband passed her over with the gentlest of movements.

“Indeed she has,” Steve said. “How are you feeling?”

“A little sore, honestly,” Peggy said. “But she’s worth it.”

The new parents then looked at the still sleeping baby in Peggy’s arms. Two hours old and their daughter had already stolen their hearts.

Though they were both a little nervous for the part that would come once they left the hospital, they knew it was a good kind of nervous feeling.

For whatever the future held for them and their family, they knew it would be wonderful. Because they had each other. 

“Peggy.”

“Hmmm.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too,” Peggy said. “Obviously. I mean, I did just have your baby, didn’t I?”

Steve then chuckled in reply, before speaking again. “Our baby.”

“Come here you.”

Steve then leaned in and gave his best girl a sweet kiss, before the two returned their gaze to their daughter.

After a few minutes passed, a thought occurred to Steve. “What shall we name her?”


End file.
